Prostate cancer is the most common cancer affecting American men. Family history has recently been shown to be one of the most important risk factors for this disease. We hypothesize that there are one or more genes that are responsible for the increased risk of prostate cancer seen in some families. We therefore propose to use nonparametric linkage analysis to identify genetic loci associated with this disease.